


Blonde Bimbo Crazy

by KillerKells202



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Car Tune-ups, Cheating, F/F, F/M, LOUD music, Unholy hours of the night, Yang makes plans, bright lights, cursing, teepee, tree house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Yang gets revenge with the help of her sister and her girlfriend





	Blonde Bimbo Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from a song. Any guesses? 
> 
> I am shocked that I can write a wok in one day and finish it. My shortest work ever of two full pages. Usually they're over two hundred pages
> 
> If anyone wants to write a beginning or an ending to this, I am okay with that. Please let me know in my comments when you post it so I can click your user name and find it.

Yang sat in her own little wooden club house that she made for her and Blake. It was mostly for Blake when she needed time away, it helped Yang to, but Blake more. She wondered if she brought the monkey Faunus here to fuck him, where her and Blake fucked many times after a heated argument. In her hands she kept rolling around an engagement ring. She looked it with raw sadness but mostly controlled anger. 

It was settled. She closed the ring in her fist. She had a plan and tonight she would enact her revenge. She called Ruby and Weiss. Before they even answered, they both knew something was going to happen, it was only a matter of time. Frankly, neither one could blame Yang. As long as it wasn't illegal or land them in jail Weiss was all for it. She knew Yang also got Ruby involved which means it wouldn't damage her perfect record permanently. Ruby had been most excited about what her sister would come up with. 

When they arrived they sat in the kitchen while Yang had plans laid out in front of them. Weiss knew it was bad. If she used her anger to think, it was precise, calculating, and scary. In front of them was a map. Yang drew a triangle of connecting roads with a house in the middle. “These are the roads we keep going into a triangle blasting loud music, particularly with lots of base.”

Weiss tried not to show shock. Base!? Oh gods. She knew teammate dating was a bad idea, and she was with Ruby. Still... Weiss didn't care for the sound of base herself. 

After Yang went over the plan and some slight modifications from Weiss, they all agreed. Ruby showing her excitement. She'd been waiting for this. No one hurts her big sister and gets away with it.

They waited until sunset and made their way to Kuo Kuana. When it was dark, they waited for the light of the only house in a quarter mile radius to turn off. Once it did, Ruby used her semblance and clicked the doorbell an unholy amount of times having way too much fun. 

Blake answered the door with Sun behind her seeing no one. Sun insisted they go back to bed but Blake was cautious. Something was wrong. After Sun's whining, they headed back to bed. 

Yang gave the signal and all three vehicles were blasting base music in the form of a triangle. When one of them turned a corner, there was another following behind. This was perfect. Yang couldn't even hear herself think. There was no telling what the pussy Faunus was hearing. She turned up her bike, Ruby's car and Weiss's car so they make a loud buzzing like sound that bothered the Faunus ears the most. In their cars, they were equipped with extra amps and had music with lots of base on replay. Blake hated her rap music and clubs because the base hurt her ears. Weiss and Ruby wore ear protection, Yang had to with the instance of Weiss and she couldn't say no to Ruby. 

When Yang had turned the corner she decided enough was enough and shone her high beams into Blake's window. She saw both shadows inside as she suspected. Weiss and Ruby pulled up beside her doing the same thing. She cleared all of their lenses including hers just for tonight and replaced them with bright light bulbs specifically for hurting her nocturnal Faunus eyes. 

Yang went to Weiss's trunk and got three beers, flavored for Ruby's sake. She gave one to Ruby and Weiss, music still blasting. She'd planned this perfectly with her sister and her girlfriend. Yang sat on the seat of her beloved bike, bumblebee. Ha. What Blake and Yang used to be called. 

She knew she'd finish her drink faster than the other two. There was still more. She had to control herself. It also took the alcohol longer to have an effect as it burned through her system. Her semblance was the likely cause. She could see Blake suffering. Trying to cover her Faunus ears and eyes from blinding light. 'I may not be able to see in the dark, but I know your eyes are confused. How's it feel to feel hurt?' Yang thought to herself. She smiled seeing her ex-girlfriend-she hadn't proposed yet to be fiancee suffer. She thanked her lucky stars she didn't. 

When Yang finished her drink, she threw it at the window, aiming for their shadows. Ruby passed hers to Yang to down it so she could throw it. Throw it she did, slamming it into the window harder than Yang's. Weiss was quick to follow. 

Yang didn't come to start a fight but damn if Blake wasn't hot when she was angry. She'd be up for a brawl or really anything if it came down to it. Yang's smile grew as she started honking the horn to add extra noise. Weiss and Ruby joined in after teepeeing her house. Yang's throws were higher up with the most coverage. Another thought crossed her mind. 

Blake was good at climbing. She could climb the nearby tree and get the harder ones on the roof down. 'Not this time'. Yang armed her gauntlets and fired round after round into the tree until it fell over. Shame to, it had their initials with a heart on it promising their love. The fallen tree ending it.

Yang laughed to herself throwing another beer car. Love eternal. She wondered when Blake started becoming distant in their relationship. She wondered how long she'd been cheating on her with Sun. Blake was her whole world. She would've done anything to keep her happy. Shame she didn't feel the same. Oh well. “Lying, cheating, cunt!” Yang yelled out throwing another beer can above the sound of horns and music. She cried enough tears, now it was just anger. 

By the looks of it, Sun was nothing. His nearly broken down vehicle compared to Yang's bike that she built herself, Ruby's fifty year old beetle looked even better than what he was driving after the sister's got to fixing it up. Not only that, but if Sun really wanted to do something about the noise and discomfort of the night, he would've done so already. He was a piece of shit. Him and Blake deserve each other. Either way, none of them were getting any sleep tonight. Yang didn't care. She didn't care one bit. Why not for the whole week, month? She'd end eventually. Find someone else. 

Yang saw their shadows move. Cat ears in the lead on with a tail cowering behind. Blake opened the door to see Yang sitting on her bike microphone in hand. Weiss and Ruby both had guitars in their hands. 

Blake's arms were crossed as she rolled her eyes at the display. She should've known something like this was going to happen. Yang was a fun time for a lot of people, but when the blonde entered into a serious relationship, one hundred percent committed. Sun was holding Blake's shoulders at her stood behind her terrified of Yang. He knew about Yang, but Blake told him she cut her off. He didn't know he was a homewrecker. The rumors at school made them both monsters. As long as he had Blake I'd be okay, if he survived the night. 

“I'm gonna lean my headlights into your bedroom windows.” Where we used to have sex with your naked back against it. Not anymore! “Throw empty beer cans at both your shadows. I didn't come here to start a fight, but I'm up for anything tonight. You've gone and broke the wrong heart baby. Drove me blonde bimbo crazy.” She sang. Then threw the engagement ring right at Blake's feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Red Neck Crazy- Tyler Farr


End file.
